Capricho
by BlizzardCR
Summary: Mio tiene su manera de conseguir lo que quiere. ONESHOT


Que ondita gente! Aquí Blizz reportándose, y weno, este es mi primer fic de K-ON! que escribo, waaa es mi serie favorita del momento, y de verdad que como amo el Mitsu, entre más leo de ellas más me enamoro LOL

En fin les dejo este corto fic que escribí (sin mucho sentido la verdad) ahora que es fin de semana y no me preocupare por mi tarea durante… unas cuantas horas D: pero que se puede hacer…

**Advertencia: **los personajes pueden ser MUY OOC, así que si eso no les agrada, weno, no lo lean simplemente.

Disfruten.

* * *

-Quítatela- dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta, Mio- respondió Ritsu con voz aburrida, sin quitar la vista de su manga, ya que su novia llevaba un buen rato insistiendo con su lo mismo.

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la bajista pasando el rato en lo que llegaba la hora de encontrarse con sus amigas. Irían a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el próximo "campamento de entrenamiento", aunque no sabían para que si siempre la familia Kotobuki se encargaba de cubrir todos las necesidades de las chicas, aun a pesar de las frecuentes quejas de Mugi.

-Vamos Ritsu, casi nunca me dejas verte así- Insistió de nuevo la bajista, mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada y caminó hacia su cama, donde Ritsu se encontraba recostada –tan siquiera voltea a verme mientras te hablo-

Ritsu soltó un suspiro y volteó a verla. Se quedó sin aliento unos momentos al percatarse de que su novia y mejor amiga se había quitado la chamarra que llevaba puesta, quedándose tan solo con una playera lila sin mangas y unos shorts suficientemente cortos para que la baterista se sonrojara admirando sus largas piernas y diera rienda suelta a su imaginación. En ese momento había caído en la trampa de Mio.

-Por favor Ritsu- Dijo de manera caprichosa mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de la castaña, aprisionándola entre las propias forzándola a observarla.

-Ha-hace mucho calor p-para eso- Tartamudeó la chica de ojos miel dejando de lado su manga, con el rostro colorado y tratando de desviar la mirada.

-Ritsu, mírame a los ojos- Pidió o más bien ordenó la morena. Puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su prisionera y acerco su rostro al de Ritsu. Por fin la baterista dejo de resistirse y miro directamente esos ojos grises que la hipnotizaban cada vez que los veía.

Mio sabía que si había algo que Ritsu amaba más que molestarla para ver sus diferentes expresiones, era que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa para demostrar su afecto mutuo. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero para la castaña si se trataba de Mio… le encantaba ser sumisa.

Sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de separación y podían sentir la respiración de la otra en sus rostros, pero para llevar a cabo su plan, la bajista se detuvo justo antes de que se rozaran sus labios. La otra chica no duraría mucho.

-Mio… como amas torturarme así- Dijo Ritsu después de unos segundos y cerró el espacio entre ellas por fin probando ese sabor que le fascinaba.

Mio profundizó el beso y acarició el cuello de su pareja suavemente haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Sabía que su cuello era su punto débil y tomaba provecho de ello cada vez que podía. Después de todo no había persona que conociera mejor a Ritsu que su mejor amiga, ¿cierto? Y habían menos secretos aun desde el momento que pasaron a ser algo más.

La morena paso a besar el cuello de la chica bajo ella y aprovecho que esta se encontraba algo desorientada para lentamente subir sus manos hasta su cabeza y por fin retirar esa molesta banda amarilla, dejando caer cabello en su rostro.

Mio se separó de Ritsu y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en su rostro –Gané-

Ritsu suspiró –Esto no es una competencia Miooooo-

-Ah, entonces no deberías de ser tan competitiva-

-Así me amas, no es verdad Mio-chuan?- dijo la baterista sacando los labios en gesto besucón.

-Baka- fue la respuesta y la castaña sonrió con satisfacción, los roles habían vuelto a como suelen ser.

-Me gusta como te ves sin la banda de tu cabello- dijo Mio recostándose junto a la chica que amaba –No entiendo porque a ti no te gusta-

Ritsu volteo a verla y se miraron fijamente a los ojos –Hay una simple razón por la cual no me gusta quitármela-

-¿Cuál?-

-Mi cabello no me deja ver a la persona que más amo cuando está a mi lado-

* * *

Seeeeh, este fic es basura :D pero weno, amo ver una Mio dominante y una Ritsu sumisa de vez en cuando.

En fin, dejen review, es bueno leer opiniones.


End file.
